


Refracted(on hiatus)

by LazyOwlViolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Computer AI, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, Gen, My First AO3 Post, a bit of everything, but most will be told later, but the nice kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOwlViolet/pseuds/LazyOwlViolet
Summary: An Alien was sent on a mission:  find a new home for their species but they end up stuck on an unknow planete far from their home world. But maybe this situation isn’t as bad as it seems.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The ship was tainted red from the emergency light and the alarm resonated within the corridors. Its captain was running around frantically trying both to keep the ship from falling apart and navigate through the asteroid belt they stumbled upon.  
**Warning: critical damage detected,oxygene depleting, emergency landing require.** The ship’s AI kept repeating the same phrase as if it would help stop the emergency  
"thanks you very much as if i hadn't felt that those hits, if only i saw those damn asteroids sooner." The captain sole passenger of this ship was finally settling down to navigation.  
**Warning:critical damage-**  
"I KNOW THERE IS AN EMERGENCY NO NEED TO REPEAT IT." _okay calm down this is just like the training_  
"Computer analyse the planetes, find one with ressources needed to repair the ship, and if possible with oxygene.  
**Analysing... a planet has been found corresponding to all criteria, however-**  
"great set a course to that planete. And try to minimised the damaged"  
**Yes captain.**  



	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captain wake up after theirs ship has crashed, they are on an unknown planete we a damaged ship who can’t leave the atmospheres and worse of all the air is unbreathable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of changing the name of this story because i don’t think it suit it anymore i might also edit this chapter because i realised it focus a lot on the dialogues and not the surrendings.

A small breeze passed by stirring the Captain from their ~~forced nap~~ sleep, they rolled on their back and looked up at the clear blue sky.  
_mumbling Light Blue? Guess I missed lunch..._They rolled back on their side to keep sleeping.  
**Reboot finished...Hello captain good to see you awake.** The ship’s voice was glitched but didn’t seems far from the sleepy alien.  
_Caiti?_ Hearing their ship’s greeting they sat up looking at their surroundings.  
_Wow this is nothing like home. What is this place, the ground is so soft and, green? Neat!_ The ‘soft ground’ was in fact grass, they were trees and plants all around them. They slowly made their way toward their ship, amazed by the scenery before them.  
**I have sustained a lot of damage and may be unable to fly at the moment.** the Captain wasn’t fully listening too busy inspecting the fallen flora around the half buried ship. After realising what they said they started evaluating said damage.  
_There are a lot of holes and pieces everywhere and you can’t fly but this could be worse right? I mean look at this place! The best we thought was out there was a bunch of bacteria and maybe liquid water. But this is actual Flora we are not alone in this universe!_ They entered the ship minding the small debris on the ground and estimated the reparations.Venturing deeper inside trying ~~and failing~~ to avoid the very small and very sharp debris on the floor du to the sudden lack of light.  
_Ow! Anyway do you think there could be fauna too?_ they gasp as they realise something. _Do you think intelligent life could have formed as well? We need to go explore and see if we find colonies_ They start to run back down the hall and back to the hole that they used to enter the damaged ship, it wasn’t very wide they had to slightly force their way in and now they have to force their way out.  
**Captain, please calm down. There are more urgent matter that need to be address. Like beginning the repair on the engine, they are unstable and could blow up if not repaired quickly.** _WHAT! Why haven’t you told me sooner!_ They began to run back toward the engine room, or what they believe to be said room anyway.   
**I did told you earlier, but it seemed you were too focused on your discovery of extra planetary flora to notice.**  
_Can you blame me? I have a feeling that this planet have the most amazing flora and perhaps fauna too! I can’t wait to explore but first, making sure we don’t explose this place and us with it._ they half joke to ease their worry of dying after such a discovery, not that a pre programmed AI could understand jokes anyway, after confirming that this was the right room they began working right away worry starting to fade but their excitement could barely be contained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter it took a while to make, I couldn’t really find the time to write that much I hope that with winter break I can write more.  
> ——————  
> Here are a few precision that may be needed since the main character is an alien with a different culture enjoy :)  
> *On their planet the sky passes through every colour depending of the time of the day(which they call cycles) light blue is around 15 to 18 o’clock just after lunch for them, yellow for exemple would be between 7 and 10 o’clock.  
> **they get about 40-60% of their energy via photosynthesis from the crystals on their body.The rest of their energy is obtained through eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic and English isn’t my first langue but I still hope u enjoy it! The updates may be a bit random so sorry in advance


End file.
